The Hero Guard (Crossover style)/Battle for the Pride Lands
Cast *Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) as Kion *K.O. (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Bunga *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic) as Fuli *Sonic the Hedgehog as Ono *Spyro as Beshte *Enid (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Anga *Melina (Smurfs) Brenda as Extra as Makini *Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Scar *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Ushari *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) as Makuu *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) as Jasiri *Jessie (Pokémon) as Reirei *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Hadithi *Malefor (Spyro) as Kiburi *Hercules as Simba *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Rafiki *Clyde (Pac-Man) as Janja *Inky (Pac-Man) Blinky as Extra as Cheezi *Pinky (Pac-Man) as Chungu *Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) as Nne *Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Tano *Crush (Spyro) as Nduli *Gulp (Spyro) as Tamka *James (Pokémon) as Goigoi *Ashima (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Ma Tembo *Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto *Mesmeralda (Skylanders) as Shupavu *Chompy Mage (Skylanders) as Njano *Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto's Mom *Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) as Madoa *Bad Juju (Skylanders) as Nyata *Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Nyeusi *Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as Boboka *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Zito *Guido (The Land Before Time) as Mwenzi *Mr. Thicknose (The Land Before Time) as Kifaru *Derick the Crocodile (The Secret Life of Pets) as Male Crocodile *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Shujaa *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Zazu *Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Johari *Topsy (The Land Before Time) as Mbeya *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Laini *Toads (Super Mario Bros.) as Laini's Group *The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) as Bupu *Cilan (Pokémon) as Shingo *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mufasa *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Nala *Susie (Care Bears) as Kiara *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) as Tunu *Tanis (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Wema *Ripto (Spyro) as Strange Lion *Bud (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Strange Cobra *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as The Bravest Lion *Screech and Thud (The Land Before Time) as The Fastest Lion *Backson (Winnie the Pooh) as The Strongest Lion *Rinkus and Sierra (The Land Before Time) as The Keenest of Sight Lion *Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Zigo *Orville (The Rescuers) as Nyuni *Pasadena O'Possum (Crash Bandicoot) as Female Wagtail *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) as Mzingo *Boris (Gadget Boy) as Mwoga *Lucky (The Jungle Book) as Male Vulture *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Hodari *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) as Dogo *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) as Kijana *Hood Sickle (Skylanders) as Waza *Linda (Care Bears) as Tiifu *Jill Wayland (Care Bears) as Zuri *Bugs Bunny as Timon *Scooby Doo as Pumbaa *Iris (Pokémon) as Twiga *GonGon (Super Monkey Ball) as Big Baboon *MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) as Baby Baboon's Mother *Baby (Super Monkey Ball) as Baby Baboon *Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Thurston Gallery Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Kion Okko.png|K.O. as Bunga Sticks the badger by tanyatackett-daojw5j.jpg|Sticks the Jungle Badger as Fuli Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Ono Spyro Academy Profile.png|Spyro as Beshte Enid.png|Enid as Anga Melina_-_Smurfs.jpg|Melina, Screen_Shot_2019-07-25_at_7.57.04_pm.png|(with Brenda as Extra) as Makini Drako8.jpeg|Drako as Scar Guess who Kaa snags in his coils?.jpeg|Kaa as Ushari King_K._Rool_SSBU.png|King K. Rool as Makuu Mavis3.jpg|Mavis as Jasiri Jessie (Pokemon) 2.png|Jessie as Reirei Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Mr. Incredible as Hadithi Malefor_SA.jpg|Malefor as Kiburi Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Simba Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Rafiki Clyde in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Clyde as Janja Inky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Inky, Blinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|with Blinky as Extra) as Cheezi Pinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Pinky as Chungu Fidget.jpg|Fidget the Bat as Nne Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Tano Dnj93xmV4AEjCnc.jpg|Crush as Nduli gulp_spyro_reignited.jpg|Gulp as Tamka James-2.jpg|James as Goigoi Ashima.png|Ashima as Ma Tembo Thomas.jpg|Thomas as Mtoto skylanders_swap_force-2410700.jpg|Mesmeralda as Shupavu Chompy_Mage_Academy.png|Chompy Mage as Njano BelleattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto's Mom Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Ikuko Tsukino as Madoa evo_air_bad_juju.jpg|Bad Juju as Nyata TirekG4.png|Tirek as Nyeusi BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Boboka Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Zito Guido (The Land Before Time).jpg|Guido as Mwenzi Mr Thicknose VIII.png|Mr. Thicknose as Kifaru Derick the Crocodile.png|Derick the Crocodile as Male Crocodile Char 52612.jpg|Rex as Shujaa Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Zazu PercyandtheFunfair39.png|Percy as Johari Topsy in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Topsy as Mbeya Peach-TAOSMB3-screenshot-9.png|Princess Peach as Laini 1063041-toads.jpg|Toads as Laini's Group Bambi2preview.jpg~original.jpg|The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) as Bupu Cilan-0.png|Cilan as Shingo Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Mufasa Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Nala Susie in Care Bears.jpg|Susie as Young Kiara Dennis3.jpg|Dennis as Tunu Tanis in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Tanis as Wema Ripto Reignited Profile.jpg|Ripto as Strange Lion Bud.jpg|Bud as Strange Cobra Rat.jpg|Professor Ratigan as The Bravest Lion Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|Screech and Thud as The Fastest Lion Winnie-the-pooh-backson.jpg|Backson as The Strongest Lion Rinkus & Sierra.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra as The Keenest of Sight Lion Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Zigo Orville.jpg|Orville as Nyuni PasadenaOpossum.png|Pasadena O'Possum as Female Wagtail Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Mzingo Boris (Gadget Boy).jpg|Boris as Mwoga Lucky the Vulture.jpg|Lucky as Male Vulture Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Hodari Naruto newshot.png|Naruto Uzumaki as Dogo Sakura Haruno.png|Sakura Haruno as Kijana hood sickle skylanders imaginators.jpg|Hood Sickle as Waza Linda in Care Bears.jpg|Linda as Tiifu Jill Wayland in Care Bears.jpg|Jill Wayland as Zuri Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Timon Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Pumbaa Iris-0.png|Iris as Twiga GonGon 2.png|GonGon as Big Baboon Mrs. MeeMee as Maria.png|MeeMee as Baby Baboon's Mother BabySMB3D2.png|Baby (Super Monkey Ball) as Baby Baboon Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Tigger as Thurston